


M(ER)ry Christmas (December 9)

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's Christmas Advent Calendar! [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, it's a hot mess, kjelle swears, loosely inspired by real life, owain has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: After an incident involving a competitive Owain and Morgan, their family and Owain's girlfriend must spend Christmas in a less than orthodox place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the title guys it's horrible I know but my brain is dead and I don't have time to think of anything better. Inspired by [ this ](http://vintage-misery49.tumblr.com/post/103230786550/christmas-prompts-blackmailed-to-ruin) list of prompts, specifically the “We’re in the hospital on Christmas eve because you wouldn’t let your brother out-do you in musical chairs!” AU. Hope you all enjoy!

After the vital signs monitor had gone to sleep and the IV had started to feel more natural, Owain finally began to relax into his position in the ER. Aside from feeling a bit confined with the railings to the side of his gurney and frustrated by his leash of an IV tube, he was doing pretty well. The gurney was comfortable, he had lots of pillows, and the gown wasn’t as bad as everyone made it out to be. Now that Lissa and Robin had gone down to the hospital cafeteria to grab a bite, satisfied with his condition, Owain didn’t have to deal with his helicopter parents’ frantic questions. He slipped into relaxation—at least, until Kjelle stood up from her chair where, until just now, she’d been sitting quietly. She looked beautiful as always—she wore just a tiny touch of makeup that someone had likely forced on her, and she wore jeans and an “ugly” Christmas sweater that she somehow managed to make look high fashion. She looked wonderful, endearing, and perfect…except for the slowly building rage in her eyes and flush in her cheeks. “Okay. Now that I’m not concerned about whether or not you’re dying, I’m going to just ask—where the fuck is your chill?! It’s Christmas Eve and we’re in the fucking ER!” Kjelle swearing was the quickest way to tell she was angry—she didn’t use her mother’s colorful language until she was utterly enraged, but when she was, she had the mouth of a sailor.

“Okay, I know this doesn’t look good,” Owain started, trying to figure out the best way to appease his angry girlfriend. But clearly that wasn’t it—she cut him off mid-sentence. 

“Yeah, of course it doesn’t! You. Are. In. The. E. R! It was just a game of musical chairs! I know you’re competitive but this is a new level of stupid!”

“Hey, why aren’t you yelling at Morgan? She’s the one who football-tackled me into the wall!” 

“Oh, she’s next on my list, but I feel like you provoked it by grabbing her chair out from under her and pushing her off so she fell into the splits and hit her head on another chair! And she definitely feels bad enough—she was crying over putting you in the ER! Shit, Owain, it was supposed to be a fun Christmas game! You are twenty-seven years old! Can’t you let your little sister outdo you in musical chairs just this once?”

“When someone insults my honor it has to be retaliated against!” Owain started to swing his arm but Kjelle stopped him so he didn’t rip out his IV, a prospect that made Owain fight back a sudden wave of nausea.

“Owain. Brady had to check into the hospital on a day that he had off to celebrate the holiday with us to help you out and is now working an ER shift on Christmas Eve. It was all I could do to stop Lissa from doing the same! We could be at home listening to everyone try and figure out what presents they got, eating Christmas cookies, having fun with your family, but no, we’re sitting in a tiny ER…place, worrying about if you’ll be okay!”

“I just broke my arm,” Owain objected.

“And it broke the skin! Blood was everywhere! And we thought you could have a concussion!” A silence stretched out, only stopped by the patient in the next thinly curtained room over talking about the procedure for putting in a urinary catheter, which Kjelle and Owain steadfastly tried to ignore. A romantic and festive environment, this was not. 

“Okay. I might have screwed up.” Kjelle looked like she was biting back a snide comment, but she stayed silent, and it wasn’t until then that Owain noticed that tears were welling up in her eyes. “Kjelle,” he said more softly.

“I was so scared, Owain. We were all so scared! I mean, hearing that snap when your arm hit the railing next to the wall? Seeing the bone poking out and all the blood? It was horrible.” Her lower lip quivered, but she bit it, determined to keep her composure. 

“I’m sorry,” he said very quietly.

“I’m sorry for getting this angry,” Kjelle sighed. “I should be more sympathetic; you are in the ER, after all, and it’s not like you get a nice Christmas celebration either.”

“No, no, I get it. You just wanted to spend our first Christmas together…well, not here. You can go if you want, it’s okay.” Kjelle shook her head.

“I might not want to spend a Christmas in the ER, but I do want to spend a Christmas with you. And I’m sure as hell not leaving my boyfriend in the emergency room on our first Christmas together.” Kjelle looked around, and, finding no one, grabbed the guardrail of his gurney to steady herself and kissed Owain gently. “I love you. I’m not just leaving you here.” Owain smiled, blushing a little.

“Well, how could I refuse the request of such a beautiful maiden?” he said, a bit of his hammy grandeur returning. Kjelle rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek again just as Brady walked in, wearing his green hospital scrubs and ID, bearing a clipboard and pen.

“Sorry, Brady,” Kjelle said, moving to sit back down.

“Hey, I’m not gonna judge. So, you’re looking pretty good, I just wanna give that bone just a bit to set up and let you finish up that bag of fluids and then you’ll be all set.” He made a few notes on the clipboard and entered a few things into the computer next to Owain, causing it to beep once or twice. “Need your bracelet,” he said, and Owain obediently showed it to him. Brady scanned it, typed a bit more, and then looked at Owain. “Alrighty, I’ll be back.” 

“Thank you, Brady,” Kjelle said, taking Owain’s hand very gently. Brady nodded and headed out to finish up the shift he picked up to help out Owain just as Robin, Morgan and Lissa came in. All were garbed in sweaters and jeans; Lissa’s blond hair was in a bun and Morgan’s unruly hair was sticking up everywhere as always. And Morgan looked like she was about to cry—actually, Owain reflected, seeing how red her eyes were, she must have already been.

“I’m so sorry!” she sobbed, trying to give Owain a hug over the guardrail.

“It’s okay! Ah, ah, ah, move,” he winced as her motion tugged at his IV.

“Sorry, sorry!” She immediately recoiled, moving more slowly after her bracelet caught on the IV tube the first time. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine! You didn’t mean to hurt me. And it shows how strong you’re getting!” 

“But I didn’t want to show I was strong that way!” Morgan objected, tears still welling in her eyes. 

“Hey, I’m gonna be fine! Brady said I could go soon. No worries! Same to you, mom. You’re a doctor, you know I’m fine.” Lissa gave him a look that was a signature mom look, the one that said “this-is-why-I-have-gray-hairs-and-wrinkles-you-idiot.” 

“I’m glad, but you weren’t okay before!” Lissa objected, but she calmed down when Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

“He’ll be fine. He’s tough. But son, you have to be less intense.”

“I know, Kjelle told me,” he replied, his expression moving toward a decidedly childish sulk. “We can go home soon. But I’m sorry guys.” 

“It’s okay. We’re all together on Christmas, and that’s what’s important.” Owain grinned, and everyone gave him a hug as best they could. It definitely wasn’t the ideal Christmas…but there could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) to see what I post and to get lots of updates!


End file.
